Saving Themselves
by Neverland Funhouse
Summary: The wizard world has many flaws, the first being their love for blood pureness. This is leading them to the First Wizard War and no one will be left out of it. Follow them as they make their choices while fighting for what they believe in. Pairings: James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Severus/OC
1. Blue Blood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"You've got the blood on your hands, I know it's my own._  
_You came at me in the middle of the night to show me my soul._  
_Of all the people, I hoped it'd be you._  
_To come and free me, take me away._  
_To show me my home._  
_Where I was born._  
_Where I belong."_

Foals - Blue Blood

* * *

Every pureblood family tells to their children this story so they understand history and the ways that the purebloods act and carry themselves. No pureblood child is left without knowing this.

But there is always a family that even if proud of their ancestry changes the beginning of the story, this was how Mrs. Potter decided to tell her son the history behind his name and people he would come to know when he reached the age to go to Hogwarts.

_"In the wizard world there are many ancient families, who try to maintain their ancestry by marrying other ancient families. The purebloods – as they call themselves – believe that the most powerful of witches and wizards come from their families, and for that they discriminate anyone who is half-blood or muggle-born, well, most of them do. These families can be found especially in Bulgaria, England and France._

_One of the most ancient families in England is the Peverell family whose name has been lost by not having a male heir, two of the three brothers – Ignotus and Antioch – had daughters as heirs and became known by other titles, such as Potter from Ignotus, Winfield and Cubbins from Antioch. The noble House of Black follows closely the Peverell's. The family who prevails in France is the Delacour, mainly known for their beauty and nobility. In Bulgaria there are four Houses who have the most influence amongst the Bulgarian magical community: Dragov, Katranjiev, Mihaylov and Radkov._

_To avoid inbreeding and the possibility of a squib in the family, some families would rather marry and mate with foreign ones, still guaranteeing the pureness which they believe that runs in their veins and the continuation of their power."_

Mrs. Potter finishes and closes the book, she looks towards her son and smiles slightly at seeing his deep frown changing to a face of pure boredom "What is it, James?" She asks trying to cover the amusement from coming to her tone.

"Why must I know this, mother?" He asks with a whining, face dropping dramatically on top of the table, she ruffles his hair and he looks up to her.

"Because I was told the same thing and so was your father, it seemed like the thing to do, a tradition of sorts" She answers not knowing exactly why she decided to pick this book which lies on her hand and open in that particular page and read out loud for her son to hear it.

He passes his hand on his hair, a habit that is mother noticed only happens when he is nervous about something she smiles kindly at him, showing him he could ask anything he would like.

"I didn't like the part where it is said I have to dislike people who aren't purebloods" He says quietly, looking down at his hands. Mrs. Potter's eyes widen and she grabs his hand making him look back at her.

"Oh, my darling, no, no you don't need to dislike anyone. We are not that kind of family, we are proud to be Potter's but it ends there, you can like whoever you want, blood doesn't matter" James nods at his mother, she puts her hand lovingly on his cheek "Always remember that James, blood is not important only the hearts and minds, which is the true value of anyone"

James smiles at his mother and can't keep the quip that escapes his lips "And whether or not they are from Gryffindor" His mother laughs and shakes her head, thinking "_Only two years to go to Hogwarts and he is already calling himself a Gryffindor_"

* * *

Alec Winfield and Ekaterina Radkov had only a daughter, Agnieszka. The Winfield's were known for their pure blood, thirst for knowledge and raw magic, but even though they knew Dark Magic, they didn't endorse it as other families did.

"_Agnes_" A little girl with short black hair hears her mother calling her, pulling her from her thoughts, she looks up to her mother and sees a smile in her face, illuminating it, making small dimples appear, the little girl smiles back towards her mother. "What have I said about coming to your father's library alone?" Her mother asks with hands on her hips, Agnes gives her a sheepish smile.

"I know but I saw this book, mother" The little girl holds the book to her mother, showing the cover, her mother shakes her head and takes the book from her daughter.

"You are not supposed to read these books Agnieszka, they are about magic I don't want you learning" Her mother says and the small girl can hear the steel in her mother's tone, it was one that made girl know who serious her mother was being. She nods, but can't hold a question slipping from her tongue.

"_Why...?_" Ekaterina hears the question and sighs, she locks eyes with her daughter wanting her to understand and to never forget what she was about to say.

"We take pride in our name and family, Agnieszka, but we are not evil, this magic" She shows the book to her daughter "corrupts and it turns you evil, you are my daughter and I will not let you become something I know you are not, do you understand me?"

Agnes understood perfectly what her mother had just said and she lived by those words, she was proud of her name, but she wasn't evil. When she grew up she was thankful for her mother's words, when she was learning how to defend herself from Dark Magic she kept saying those words inside her head, because one did not learn how to defend oneself from that type of magic without knowing what it was and how it worked.

No matter what anyone thought, she knew she could never and would never be evil.

* * *

William Cubbins, descent of Antioch Peverell, was set to marry Mila Mihaylov and together they had two children: Dimitar and Ema. The Cubbins family loved and practiced Dark Magic, always endorsing the purity of blood along with other dark families such as the Black's and the Malfoy's.

A little girl with long brown hair kept looking at the scenery in front of her, it was peaceful, she could feel her Aunt's eyes on her back but she didn't want to turn and look at her, she could feel the change that had happened this year, she just turning eight realized that her family wasn't as perfect as she had once perceived, and she had her aunt to thank for that.

"You are too young" Her aunt mutters behind her, she shrugs her shoulders.

"Mother doesn't think so" Ema replies to her aunt, still not daring to look at the older woman, Ema had been staying with the woman in Bulgaria for a little over three months now and the young girl had been told by her parents that she would only be there for a month and then they would pick her up, but two months had passed and nothing.

Her parents had sent letters with excuses for not coming to pick her up, but she knew why, her brother had come back from Hogwarts and they wanted their son for themselves for a while longer, she didn't care normally – or she would say that to herself, but there were days – like today, that she did care.

"My sister isn't... well, never mind that. When you are here with me, you'll be a child, do we have an understanding?" Svetlana asked Ema, putting a hand on her shoulder; the small child nodded her head.

"I think I'll want that Aunt" She gave her Aunt a bright smile. Ema loved her parents, but she knew right there and then that she would never be her brother and so she would accept the love her Aunt seemed to have for her and she would make it feel like it was all she needed.

* * *

"Can't you for once behave?" Mrs. Black asks her oldest son, he doesn't answer his mother. Sometimes he didn't know how he could be a Black, he wasn't like them at all, and he had always known that, even if he had little perspective of the world, as he is only ten years old.

"I don't understand why I must learn this, mother" He says clearly annoyed, all he wanted was to play or read about quidditch, learning about the pure bloods was not something he wished.

"Because you must learn with whom you are going to socialize at Hogwarts" She says almost exasperated, but controls herself. She sees him rolling his eyes and sighs tiredly.

"But, _mother_" He starts to complain but stops when he looks at her face and sees the narrowed eyes, he sighs and begins to read the names again. It is all such a silly nonsense, why blood matter? He kept looking at book pretending to be reading it, he had skimmed over it and it had bored him completely and he knew that if he give his mother a few more minutes she would tire and say he is helpless, telling him shortly after to go to his room.

"Why are you this difficult, Sirius?" The woman asks, while pinching the bridge of her nose, Sirius rolls his eyes at the drama.

"I am sorry mother" He says with the best ashamed tone he can muster, it sounds fake and he knows his mother also hears it.

"Go to your room Sirius" She says with a wave of her hand, clearly dismissing him, he gets up from his seat.

"Right away" He tries to keep the happiness from his tone, but he knows his mother heard it anyway because she sighed for the tenth time that day.

* * *

When they all turn eleven, they get a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so they know that during seven years they will be studying there, learning everything they need to. What they didn't know was that it would be there where most students will have to choose their sides on the upcoming war, or that old relationships are going to be torn apart, new relationships are going to be born and spies will be formed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! Yes, I reposted the story because I wasn't completely satisfied with how it was, so I changed a bit the beginning, well, I think that now it is more to my taste... This fanfiction is AU, but not so much, I'll try to keep the essence of JK's characters as she wrote them, but there will be some changes, I'll try not to change too much of the timeline, but I guess when you are writing on the Marauders Era it always changes a bit... I think that's all I have to say, lol. Please leave a review for me to know how the story is going, thanks :D

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I only own my OC's.

* * *

_"Can you feel it?_  
_Things are changing_  
_Can you see it?_  
_Watch as the worlds colliding_  
_Can you see it?_  
_Can you feel it?_  
_Watch as the worlds..._  
_Collide into themselves"_

30 Seconds To Mars - End Of The Beginning

* * *

_First Year._

Agnieszka Fayina Radkov Winfield and Ema Zora Mihaylov Cubbins got in for the very first time on the Hogwarts Express, both were actually very excited to start Hogwarts, they wanted to learn everything the Professors had to offer but also they wanted to know more people, the only friends the two girls had were each other. But it wasn't just the two of them that were eager to start the year, many of the soon to be first years were looking at everything with such wide and wondering eyes it was fairly easy to say they were amazed about everything.

Ema's electric blue eyes would look at everything and at everyone, once in a while smiling at someone who would look at her, she was following blindly Agnes, knowing her friend would find somewhere for them to sit.

Once they sat, Ema smiled lightly at her friend, she could see in Agnes' yellow eyes the nervousness of going to Hogwarts, she shook her head at her friend and laughed when she frowned, Agnes looks surprised to the other girl "What?" she asks almost irritated.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be alright," Ema says reassuringly, whilst playing with a piece of her long brown hair, hoping her friend would calm down, but seeing from the biting of the lips she knew Agnes would not calm down any time soon.

"But what if I stay in one house and you on another?" Agnes says so quietly that if Ema wasn't paying attention she'd not have heard it, the brunette holds on the urge to roll her eyes at her friend's silliness. It had been sometime since she saw the other girl this way, normally she was always cool and collected and acted like nothing could hit her, but today she was showing her vulnerability and Ema could understand her, it would be the first time that Agnes would be separated from her parents for such a long time.

"Then we'll be on different houses," Ema gives a shrug and smile at Agnes, but she still sees the apprehension on her eyes "I will still be your friend, no need to worry about that".

Agnes nods glad that Ema said that, she then sighs softly and asks the question which has been burning on her mind "Are you okay with your parents not coming to see you off?"

Agnes sees Ema's shoulders drop a tiny bit before going back to being straight she sees her friend's blue eyes look out the window, probably gathering her thoughts before answering, she doesn't feel bad for asking, she thinks that Ema needs to talk about emotional stuff, something her friend doesn't "I can't do much about it, Aggie," Ema says with a shrug but she knows it won't satisfy her friend's curiosity.

"They came to see your brother off, right?" Agnes asks in a low tone, this time nothing in Ema's demeanour changed, back straight and eyes looking out the window.

Ema gives a small smile and shrugs, finally locking eyes with Agnes "Dimitar and I are different from each other."

"It shouldn't be like this," Agnes complains for her friend's sake, lifting her chin in defiance, Ema rolls her eyes and curves her mouth upwards again.

"But it is. Changing the subject how did you like Bulgaria?"

Agnes' eyes lit up "It was marvellous, I had no idea the importance of the Mihaylov's and Radkov's over there," Ema shrugs, having already visited Bulgaria before while staying at her Aunt's house, she had come to that realization when in every little gathering she would be taken to, the people didn't do anything to displease her, something which she thought it was annoying in the very least.

"It is bad that their school don't have the curriculum of Hogwarts or I wouldn't mind studying there – my mother started to teach me Bulgarian, and I am quite enjoying it." Ema can't stop the smile from forming on her lips; it would be good to have someone to practice the language instead of waiting to talk to her Aunt, because her mother only talked in Bulgarian when she was distressed.

They continued to talk, and changed onto their robes when the train was near Hogwarts. Agnes couldn't stop being worried, even if they continued friends she was still afraid that things wouldn't be as it is now. Their families would continue to be in the same circle, but her friendship towards Ema could turn colder.

As they leave the train and are ushered to the boats taking them to the castle, she can't help but roll her eyes at the boys in a nearby boat, they are throwing water at each other instead of looking at the beauty of it. Especially the one with curly hair and the one who seemed to have windblown hair, Ema caught her looking at them.

"Let them enjoy the boat ride in their own way, Aggie," Ema says with a easy smile on her lips and twinkling in the eyes, Agnes and the red hair on their boat huffs, making Ema laugh, she smiles at the red head and offers her hand "Hi, I'm Ema Cubbins and that huffy person is Agnieszka Winfield, but she prefers being called Agnes"

The red head gives her a warm smile, taking the offered hand "I am Lily Evans, pleasure"

Agnes looks to the boy sitting next to Lily "And you are...?"

"Severus Snape," he says, with a blank face that for some reason makes Agnes and Ema smile.

* * *

Inside the castle, Agnes wanted to stop and look around, she wanted to imprint every detail of the school on her brain, but she couldn't, every first year were being lead to the Great Hall where they would be sorted to their houses.

"Don't forget, life is an adventure!" Ema whispers to encourage Agnes. They are lead to the front of The Great Hall, where there is a single stool with a hat sited upon it and they recognize it as the Sorting Hat.

Three names were called before it was Ema's turn, now Agnes could see some nervousness' on her friend. The Sorting Hat started to mumble, he frowned. "Intelligent enough to go to Ravenclaw," he says at first, but continues, changing his mind "Gryffindor!" he exclaims loudly and everyone applauds, Ema goes to sit with her fellow Gryffindor, but after saying quick hellos she turns back to wait for Agnes' name to be called.

After several names were called, it had reached Agnes's time, the moment the hat was put upon her head, Agnes remembered what her friend had said, she would let the Hat sort what was her house, she was curious enough to know. He mumbles something once but he is quick enough to say her house "Slytherin!" he says loudly, Agnes smiles happy knowing that at least she already had someone inside of the house that knew her – Severus Snape had also been sorted there, walking to her table she caught Ema's eye and saw her clapping and smiling.

When they are led away by the Prefect from their house, Ema waves to Agnes saying goodbye, she looks at her right and is happy to see Lily next to her, she hears what the Prefect was saying but only half heartily, she's too busy looking at the paintings and waving at them.

"It is so strange," Lily whispers to her, Ema realizes that the read head never had seen moving paintings.

"You are muggle born?" Ema asks already knowing the answer and Lily nods and lowers her eyes to the floor.

"I know that some don't..." Lily begins but Ema is quick to cut her.

"I don't care for that, truly," she says to the girl wanting to put her at ease, she gives her a smile "It must be quite an experience to see this" she motions with her arms to everything that was happening around them, the moving paintings, the moving stairs, the ghosts, floating candles and so much more.

Lily's green eyes glint "It is amazing," she says in awe "I still can't believe sometimes..."

"That you are a witch?" Ema asks while waving to a painting of a woman with her children, they wave back at her with smiles on their faces.

"Yes" Lily says in a soft tone, Ema nudges her.

"You better start, Lily, I think you will belong better in the Wizarding World than many who are actually born into it" Lily smiles brightly at her words, but they don't continue talking because they have stop and hear the password and then they are lead inside the Common Room, which makes everyone to start whispering amongst themselves at how beautiful it was.

Both girls are interrupted in their gazing by two boys standing in front of them, they have little mischievous smirks in their mouths, Ema narrow lightly her eyes at them, thinking they would be up to no good.

"Sirius Black," the boy with black and slightly curly hair offers his hand to Ema first, knowing she's already suspicious of them which only make his smirk widen.

She takes the offered hand "Ema Cubbins" it's her turn to smirk his way, she looks slightly to the other boy, he smiles at her, his hazel eyes glimmering, he doesn't offer his hand, but states his name.

"James Potter," and she smiles at him right back, the same sense of that she had with Agnes, that even very distantly they are family springs in her and something alike must have happened to him as his eyes shone playfully "hello cousin of mine" she laughs with him, when they are finally finished, he looks towards Lily and Ema is sure something passes his eyes, he does blushes a bit.

"And you are?" he asks to the red headed.

"Lily Evans"

Later that night Ema explains to Lily why James had called her his cousin, they talk for a bit before turning in for the night.

Ema, Lily, Agnes and Severus would eventually share some classes like Potions, Transfiguration and Charms and the students would look at them, finding it awkward the friendship between the two rival Houses. It meant they weren't used to it yet, it unnerved especially Agnes, who couldn't understand their continued perplex looks while watching them.

Agnes begins whinnying again about the subject to Ema, who only shrugs at her friend "But why...?"

"I don't know, Agnes, people do strange things," Ema says and then rest her head in her hand still looking at her friend "I believe they are waiting for us to finally turn enemies"

"Honestly, Cubbins you _should_ already be her enemy," Sirius turns to them, having heard everything because he and James are sitting in front of the two girls, he only makes Ema roll her eyes.

"I don't have enemies, Black" she says with her most bored tone, in truth she didn't understand why Slytherin and Gryffindor out right hated one another, it was true that besides Agnes and Severus she didn't talk to any other Sytherins, but it didn't mean they were her enemies.

"They are every Gryffindor enemy," he says with such certainty that if she was anyone but herself she would believe in him, what made her smile was James nodding enthusiastically at his words.

"Ah, c'mon, James you can't possibly think like that about Aggie, she is our cousin as well" she laughs at the widening of his eyes when the idea settles in his mind and she doesn't need to turn to look at Agnes to know her eyes are wide open like James' are, really, hadn't they thought about it?

"Then she is better than a common Slytherin" he finally answers and receives a punch in the arm from Sirius, who glares at Ema, she only smiles at him.

"You should have been sorted into Slytherin," Sirius tells her earning a laugh from the girl.

"I know you'd miss me too much, Black" he opens his mouth to answer her, but can't when Professor Flitwick walks into the classroom greeting them.

* * *

_Second Year._

This year didn't differ so much from the first, but sometimes what Sirius had told her on their Charms Class would spring in her mind, it was true every Gryffindor besides her and Lily didn't talk to another Slytherin, what amazed her more and she could tell that it was the same way with the other two girls was that Sirius and his brother Regulus would pretend the other didn't exist.

"_Family comes first_" she had heard from so many pure-blooded families that she couldn't imagine the two boys of the most pure-blooded family turning their backs to one another, it seemed that the boys he was friends with, James, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, or the Marauders as she heard them calling their little group, were his brothers.

Lily had told her about how her sister and she had once had a nice relationship and now that the red haired knows she is a witch that their relationship started to decline, so in her theory something must have happened to the Black brothers. Agnes had told her not to worry and that Slytherin had got the best Black out of the two, which Ema could only laugh at.

"He is the Slytherin Prince, or that is how they are calling him," Agnes says rolling her eyes "he is a nice boy, but isn't a bit exaggerated to say he is the Prince?"

Ema shrugs "My brother would always speak that Lucius Malfoy was considered the Prince of Slytherin, I guess now that he is gone people wanted a new one, Regulus seems to fit the role" she can feel Lily's eyes on the side of her face, she faces her raising an inquiring brow at the other girl.

"Your brother...?" Lily asks uncertainly.

"Dimitar, he was put in Slytherin" Agnes says, knowing that for the brunette talking about her family was something done very rarely and it wasn't her favourite topic.

"Oh, I didn't know that" Lily comments and nods to Agnes when Ema wasn't watching, getting the message she was sending "oh, you won't imagine the prank those stupid boys done now" Lily began to change the subject which gained the smile from the two girls.

* * *

_Third Year._

People were slowly getting used to the friendship that the four had for each other; it still bothered some, for its strangeness, like the Marauders, though the two Gryffindor girls thought that it was only for the fact that they would stand up for their Slytherin friends and not let Gryffindor get away with everything.

"Potter is doing it again," Ema says to Lily on the Great Hall.

Lily groans and looks to the other end of the table, surely James Potter is ogling her, she wants to smack his head upside down, but Ema would never let her – telling that eventually he would stop, which Lily is still waiting for it to happen.

"Oh, look at him blush!" Ema says teasingly to Lily who goes red herself.

"Stop teasing me," she says and grabbing the Daily Prophet that was on the table starts hitting Ema's shoulder, only making the other girl laugh.

"That was why neither of you got in Slytherin," Agnes exasperates behind them, Ema smiles at her and the three girls turn to Black as he is yelling for Agnes to go away.

"She is not even near you, Black" Ema hisses at the boy, glaring at him, he shrugs and the girl in his arm glared at Ema.

"She is near the Gryffindor table, it counts as being near me" he says while putting his elbows at the table and leaning, as if to get closer to Cubbins, the girl next to him pout at the loss of contact.

"You are insufferable!" Ema hisses at him and grinds her teeth when she sees his pleased smirk, before he can say anything else she grabs her wand and makes his pumpkin juice topple over the table.

"Sorry about that Black," she says in a false apology, she grins at Agnes who rolls her eyes.

"Really showing them any form of reaction should be beneath you," Agnes practically drawls and Lily laughs.

"It makes her feel better" Lily inputs.

"Come on, or we'll be late for DADA, Sev is waiting outside for us," the three girls walk out of the Great Hall and sure enough, leaning on the opposite wall is Severus. Looking at him now, you could clearly see that there's no more reason for the Marauders to call him Snivellus as he didn't have any more greasy hair, which had been taken care of by Lily. Severus is taller than the three of them and is slowly becoming a handsome young man.

"Sev" Ema says and Lily smiles brightly at him, he gives a slight curve on his lips but nothing more.

"Sev has been telling me about more people being missing," Agnes says quietly to the other two girls, she sighs "you were right Ema; _he_ truly is becoming stronger then Grindelwald"

"Must we really talk about this?" Severus asks with a cold voice and Agnes rolls her eyes, Lily swats his arm and Ema only watches Severus.

There is something strange in him, something in him had changed, the way he carries himself – he no longer walked like he wanted no one to notice him, he walked with confidence now, even when dealing with the Marauders he would have more poise. She could only imagine that Rosier, someone she knew was already walking through the Death Eaters circle, must be already talking to him. She knew it was only time until _he_ heard about Severus Snape but she also knows that he wouldn't want to join the ranks so soon.

But she changes the subject, telling to the two Slytherin's about how Pettigrew actually put his books on fire on Charms.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! It has been quite sometime since the last post and I am terribly sorry for that, first I want to thank everyone who read this and a special one to "_Fire The Canon_" for the constructive criticism, I hope that those mistakes you told me about are corrected :D This chapter present their school years and some of their interaction, it is brief because the main domain of this fic will be their Seventh Year. I hope you enjoy it, thank you :)

See ya!


End file.
